A Baby Story
by sk8ingpossum
Summary: One word says it all: Baby.


**TITLE:** A Baby Story

**AUTHOR:** Possum

**RATING:** Probably PG _(nothing too bad)_

**CATEGORY**: baby-fic, MSR, The Lone Gunmen, Skin-Man

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own them, and I don't claim to. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!! (But, you know...if Chris ever gets tired of maipulating them around with his NOROMO MIND, I would take them in with out a first though, much less a second. wink )

**SPOILERS**: All of the 'Scully pregnant' episodes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: In this story, Mulder was never abducted, but Scully did find out that she was preganant...somehow. Also, in my mind The Lone Gunmen never died - THEY WILL LIVE ON FOREVER!!! TAKE THAT CHRIS!

**SUMMARY:**One word says it all: baby.

**Started:** 27 July 2002 2:07PM

**Finished:** 27 July 2002 3:49PM

**-X-**

**10:13PM **

**17 June 2001 **

**Dana Scully's residence**

Scully awoke with a start. The pounding in her head was amplfied by the sudden dizziness that had decided to set in. She winced as all of the muscles in her stomach and abdomen contracted.

"Mulder!" She managed to scream out. She sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. He had been on the couch in the living room watching TV, so when he heard her call for him, he was there in no time. So before she knew it, he was helping her out of bed. He didn't even have to ask her what was wrong:he already knew by the way she was holding her swollen stomch that she was going into labor.

"Come on, Scully. s'okay." He soothed, putting one of her arms around his shoulder and helping her down the hall way and to the front door.

"Hold on, I have to call mom." She said, trying to pull away from him.

"I'll call her on the way; we've got to get you to the hospital." He said, keeping his hold on her hand firm, but soft. He grabbed his keys off of the small table beside the door, and they left out of the apartment. They waddled down the hallway and to the elevator and then to Mulder's car. He went around to the passenger seat and helped her in, then ran over to his side and jummped in, barely getting the door closed before speeding off down the road.

"Mulder, you can slow down a little, it's not like I'm going to have it in your floorboard." She said, letting a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Some of the initial pain had abaited and she could relax a little now. Hearing her reassurance, he did slow down about twenty miles an hour, to where he was only doing 60.

"Sorry. You just scared me a little." He allowed her a quick smile, before turning back to the road. A couple seconds later, he fished around in his coat pockets and took out his cell phone. Dialing a number, he put it up to his ear.

"Mrs. Scully? It's Mulder. I need you to meet me and Scully at George Washington Memorial. No, no ma'am nothings wrong. Yes ma'am, she woke up about ten minutes ago having contractions. Yes ma'am." he looked over at Scully. "Your mom wants to know if you need anything."

"Yeah, tell her to stop by the apartment and grab my toothbrush and a change of clothes."

"She wants you to grab our tooth brushes and her a change of clothes." He said into the phone. Scully catches the 'our', and feels a small grin pull at the corners of her lips.

Mulder had been living with her for about three months, two of which they had officially been 'together'. They hadn't slept together for the obvious resons, but they made love every time they made contact. She was actually surprised at how much Mulder had been helpful around the house. He didn't leave things lying around like he had done with his apartment, and often time she had walked in on him straightening up the kitchen, and sometimes even washing dishes.

Another thing that surprised her was how attatched he was to the small baby growing inside of her, considering no one knew if it was his or not. They had arranged for a DNA test to be done as soon as the baby was born. The kind of test they were going to do would take no more than 15 to 20 minutes, so they should know pretty soon. But Scully knew, that no matter if the child was his or not, he would love it unconditionally anyway, and so would she.

"You alright?" Mulder asks, pulling her back to the present.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm Fine." she says, and he reaches across the seat and takes her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He raises a questioning eyebrow at her, and she gives him a reassuring smile.

"It's gonna be alright." He says, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss onto the back of it.

"I know." she whispers back, as he returns his attention to the road.

------

**George Washington Memorial Hospital **

**Georgetown, Virginia **

**Room 42 **

**10:27pm**

"...and I'll be right back to check on your progression." The doctor said, exiting the room. Scully was reclined back in the bed, and Mulder was in the chair by the window.

"I told you everything was going to be alright." He said, taking her hand once again in his and running his thumb across her knuckles.

The minutes passed by slower than a dead clock and finally, the doctor came in again and gave her an epidural, and told her that she was dialated to seven centimeters, ad that it was almost over. Then Margaret Scully burst through the door, startling both Mulder and Scully.

"Is everything okay? Nothing abnormal?" Margaret aksed frantically, coming over and kissing her daughter on the cheek, then walking over to Mulder. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped him in a motherly hug. When she released him, she put the small bag she brought under the edge of the bed, then went into launching into asking questions.

"You two weren't having sex when you went into labor were you?"

"_MOM_!." Scully said shocked that her mom would ask her something like that, especially in front of Mulder, who, by the way was turning the color red that was surely the stage before Spontaneous Human Combustion. Scully looked at him with an amused expression.

_ 'Whoa, Mudler blush? There's an X-File in and of it's self.'_ Scully thought, then turned her attention back to her mother.

"What? Well, _were_ you?" Margaret asked, and Mulder stood from his chair and started across the room.

"Where are you going?" Scully ask.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk." He winked. "Plus I'm gonna call Skinner and the guys." He left out of the room, and Scully turned back to her mother.

"I think you scared him." Scully said and they both laughed. After about ten minutes, Mulder came back into the room and resumed his quiet seat oevr in the corner, as the two women talked.

"Ooooph" Scully suddenly said as a contraction hit her. Mulder was at her side in a flash.

"You okay?" He asked and she shook her head to the negative.

"I'll go get the doctor." Mulder said and dissappeared out the door. A couple seconds later both he and the doctor were running into the room. The doctor walked to the foot of the bed and lifted up the bottom of the blanket. He looked up to Mulder.

"The baby's crowning!" he said and buzzed for the nurse. The doctor lifted her legs into the stirrups and the nurse walked into the room.

"We've got a 2-23. I need an assistant." The doctor called and the nurse left the room, and moments later another doctor dresses in scrubs entered the room pushing a cart with an ensaumble of metal enstruments laid neatly across the top.

"Let's deliver deliver this baby!" The doctor said enthusiastically, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves.

------

"Time of birth: 11:21PM. Eight pounds, six ounces. fourteen inches. Ten toes, ten fingers. Ms. Scully, you have a healthy little baby boy." The doctor announced, coming over and laying the baby into Scully's arms. Scully reached her arm out and grabbed Mulder by his shirt and pulled him over to the bedside. She smiled up at him, and he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispers against her lips, then pulls away. "And you." he kisses the baby on the top of it's head, then hugs Scully. He pulls back and allows her to look at the baby.

"Now I under stand you are to have a DNA test on the child to...?" The doctor leaves off, getting Mulder to fill in the rest.

"To find out if I'm the father." He says, and Scully reaches over and grabs his hand.

"Alright," The doctror walks over and carefully takes the baby from Scully. "Give me about twenty minutes." He takes the baby over to the table and draws a small amount of blood and the brings the screaming child back over to it's mother.

"Mr. Mulder, if you'll just step over here so I can draw some blood..." The doctor says and Mulder obeyingly walks to the small table in the corner of the room. Scully watches as The Doctor ties a rubber strip around Mulders bicep, then sticks the needle into the bend of his arm, drawing the blood. She watches as the red fluid slowly fills the suringe. Finally, he pulls the needle out and places a small ball of cottom on Mulder's arm and pulls off the rubber strip. Mulder walks back over to Scully and the baby, folding his arm to keep the cotton in place.

"I'll be back in a few." The doctor says and leaves the room.

-----

"I'm nervous." And for him to admit it, he must have been.

"Don't be, I know you'll love him either way." Scully smiles up at him, and he leans over and kisses her lovingly on the lips. A few minutes later, the doctor walks back in and over to them.

"Well, I've got good news and I've got bad news. What do you want first?"

"The bad news"  
"The good news" they answer at the same time.

"The bad news." Mulder answers, asking Scully with his eyes. She nodds and Mulder looks expectantly at the doctor.

"The bad news is that your son's blood has DNA codes that we've never seen before, and we might need to run a few more test..."

"Wait a minute... my son?" Mulder gives him a hopeful look, and the doctor pauses.

"Well..." the doctor's voice turns serious and his face grim. Seeing this, Mulder shoulders slump, and he lets out a quiet sigh. "Ms. Scully _and_ yours." The doctor's face breaks out into a smile as he watches realization takes over in Mulder's features. Mulder can think of nothing to say, so he just looks down at Scully, grinning like he'd just won the lottery, which in his mind he'd jut struck the jack pot.

"I'm a father..." he whispers to her and she pulls him down and kisses him on the lips, he ruturns it, whispering, "I'm a daddy..." against her lips. They break apart when they hear a knock on the solid wood door. It opens, and in walk the Lone Gunmen and Skinner.

"I'm the father!" He says happily, walking over to them.

"Well I'll be damned"  
"Cangrats man"  
"Congradulations, Mulder" The Lone Gunmen say all at once, encircling him in a group hug. When they break off and go over to express their congrats to Scully, Skinner walks up to him.

"Sir..." Mulder greets him, shaking his hand.

"Congradulations, Mulder." He says, and his face breaks into a smile, as does Mulder's.

"Thank you, sir."

"Mulder,"

"Sir?"

"We're not at work, so you can drop the sir's."

"Yes, sir...I mean. sure."

**-X-X-X-**

_Soooo_, did you like it? or did I waste my time? Let me know. Anyways, thanx for reading!  
-possum.


End file.
